


I will not go to Vietnam

by Blacknwhitewings, Tsuki1



Category: Bloodsilver
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacknwhitewings/pseuds/Blacknwhitewings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki1/pseuds/Tsuki1





	I will not go to Vietnam

_ **1968** _

 

L'endroit est noir de monde, ça fourmille et et ça grouille, une marée de jeunes. Blancs et noirs, hommes ou femmes, beaucoup ont leurs yeux librement exposés à la lumière du jour, mais d'autres les ont couverts de verres noirs et aveugles. C'est d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux qui, sous l'ombre clémente des arbres, harangue la foule, fièrement dressé sur la caisse en bois qui lui sert d'estrade, semblable à un orateur antique.

 

« _ Je n'irai pas me battre au Vietnam. Non pas parce que je ne  _ peux _ pas, mais parce que je ne  _ veux _ pas. Le Gouvernement et le Staroste y envoient mes frères, comme de la chair à canon. Ils sont en première ligne et tombent en première ligne. Il n'est pas un jour sans que, les uns après les autres, nous ne mourrions un peu sous le napalm et les bombardements alliés. Quinze pourcent des troupes envoyés au front sont humaines. Quinze pourcent. Ai-je besoin d'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? C'est comme si je devais quelque chose de plus à ce pays que ses enfants humains. Comme si ma dette ne pouvait être payée que par le fait que je tue pour lui. Les précédentes guerres en Europe étaient déjà des guerres de Brookes. La Famille ne tue plus. Comme nombre de mes frères qui ont vu le jour depuis la fondation de Bloodsilver en 1905, je n'ai jamais entaillé la chair d'un humain. Et je suis né en Amérique, j'ai grandi en Amérique et je me suis toujours plié aux lois de ce pays, je l'ai remercié pour le sang qui me nourrissait, pour l'éducation et la liberté qu'il m'offrait. J'aime mon pays, mais c'est aujourd'hui au nom de cette liberté si fièrement chérie que je m'élève ! Car voici qu'on entend m'en priver ! Comme on réprime celle de ceux qui ont le malheur de naître noirs, on enchaîne ceux qui ont le malheur de naître Brookes. On veut que je me donne tout entier à ma nation, on veut que je devienne une arme docile, alors qu'on nous prive de la liberté de choix ! Alors que l'on fait de nous des citoyens de seconde zone ! Est-ce bien là la nation de la liberté, de la démocratie et des secondes chances? Est-ce bien cette nation que nous aimons ?  _

_ Je répond que non. Ce ne sont pas les Brookes qui aujourd'hui s'enivrent de sang, mais nos dirigeants ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Jonhson et son administration qui s'en abreuvent ! Aujourd'hui, notre pays massacre, viole et pille au nom de la liberté, de la paix dans le monde ! Aujourd'hui, notre pays envoie sa jeunesse à l'abattoir ! Aujourd'hui, notre pays se sert de nous comme des pions ! Il nous envoie abattre des populations inconnues à l'autre bout du monde. Aujourd'hui, nous disons « Assez ! » ! Je ne suis pas un monstre sanguinaire ! Je suis un citoyen américain ! Comme vous tous ! Et pourtant, notre grande nation, décide de tuer ses enfants et de se lancer dans une indicible folie. Il y a deux ans, le 29 juin 1966, nous avons commencé à bombarder le Vietnam. C'est ce jour là que nous sommes passés d'une guerre à un génocide. Et c’est depuis ce jour que nos frères et nos pères se font tuer par leur propres patrie et brûlent sous les assauts de nos propres forces de frappe! Nous sommes pourtant, tout comme vous, la chair de la nation. Nous étudions en son sein pour la servir plus tard. Nous sommes tous de futurs engrenages de sa grandeur ! Parmis nous il y a les futurs médecins et infirmiers, les futurs politiques, les futurs hommes de loi. Brookes ou humains, noir ou blanc, qu'importe ? Nous sommes l’avenir ! Nous sommes la preuve que nous pouvons vivre tous ensemble. Alors pourquoi tente-t-on de nous diviser, de nous assassiner ? Vais-je mourir, tel Martin Luther King, qui nous rappelait à cela? À cette aspiration de paix et d’unité ? _

_ Nous sommes tous sur un pied d'égalité, c'est le même sein qui nous a nourri, de lait ou de sang, les mêmes bras qui nous ont portés, les mêmes figures qui nous ont élevés vers de plus grandes aspirations. Je me refuse à servir l'ombre meurtrière et démente de notre mère à tous. Alors oui, je le hurle haut et fort. Je suis un Brooke et je n'irais pas au front ! _ » 


End file.
